wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Żywoty pań swawolnych/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ROZPRAWA TRZECIA O URODZIE PIĄKNEJ NOŻKI Y O POWABACH IEY, IAKIE MA Pomiędzy wieloma cudnemi pięknościami, których pochwały słyszałem nieraz miedzy nami dworzany iako sposobnych do obudzenia miłości, barzo wysoko szacuie się u urodney białey głowy piękną nożkę; z których widziałem wiele pań czyrpiących sławę y troskaiących się o to, aby ie mieć y zachować piękne. Miedzy inemi słyszałem o iedney barzo znaczney xiężniczce we świecie, znaiomey mi, która nawidziła iedną ze swoich dworek ponad wszytkie ine y sprzyiała iey barziey od inych ieno dlatego, iż umiała iey nałożyć pończochy tak dobrze obciągnięte y sposobiła łydeczkę tak chędogo, y nakładała tak czysto podwiązkę, y lepiey niż iaka bądź ina; tak iż była barzo w łasce u swoiey pani y zgoła wiele podarków stąd miała. Owo z tego starania, iakie miała, aby trzymać swą nóżkę w takiey piękności, trzeba mnimać, iż nie było to, aby ią kryć pod kiecką ani też fałdami sukni, ba aby się nią popisywać niekiedy w pięknych gatkach ze złotogłowiu y śrybrney lamy lub iney materiey, barzo schludnie y wdzięcznie uszytych, iakie nosiła zwyczaynie: bowiem ieśli kto ma takie ukontentowanie ze siebie, snadnie chce użyczyć y inym co nieco z tego widoku y z iney rzeczy. Owa pani nie mogła się takoż wymówić powiedaiąc, iż było to dla przypodobania się mężowi, iako nawięcey ich tak powieda, nawet zgoła starszych, kiedy się tak sztyftuią y zaprawiaią, chocia iuż są leciwe; przedsię ta była wdowa. Prawda iest, iż za czasu męża czyniła tak samo, y dlatego nie chciała zaniechać tego potem, straciwszy go. Znałem siła pięknych i godnych niewiast a panien, tak samo troskliwych w tem, aby hodować równie schludnie y kosztownie, y wdzięcznie swoie nadobne nożki; wżdy maią w tem racyią: bowiem tutay spoczywa więcey lascywii, niżby kto mnimał. Słyszałem o iedney barzo znaczney paniey, za czasu króla Franciszka, y barzo urodziwey, która, złomiwszy sobie nogę y dawszy ią sobie nastawić, nalazła, iż nie było dobrze y że została iey cale krzywa: owo była taka rezolutka, iż dała ią sobie złomić drugi raz nastawiaczowi, iżby ią złożył należycie, iako była wprzódziey, y sprawił, by stała się równie piękna y prosta. Owo nalazła się iedna, która się barzo temu dziwowała, przedsię tey ina piękna biała głowa, barzo bystra, dała odprawę y rzekła: ,,Rozumiem tak z tego, iż nie wiecie, iaką cnotę miłosną posiada w sobie piękna nożka." Znałem niegdy iedną barzo piękną y poczciwą dziewkę we świecie, która, rozmiłowawszy się tęgo w znacznym panie, chciała przynęcić go ku sobie y wyciągnąć zeń iaką dobrą korzyść. Nie mógłszy tego uzyskać, iednego dnia, będąc w aleii parkowey y widząc, iże nadchodzi, udała, iakoby podwiązka iey oblatywała; y usunąwszy się co nieco na stronę podniosła nogę y poczęła obciągać pończochę y poprawiać podwiązkę. Ów możny pan przyźrzał się iey sielnie y nalazł nożkę barzo cudną; y zapamiętał się tak pilnie, iż ta nożka zdziałała w nim więcey, niż uczyniło iey piękne oblicze; iako że uznał w sobie, iż te dwa piękne słupki muszą dźwigać zacny budynek. Późniey przyznał się do tego tey swoiey miłośnicy, która odtąd zażywała go, iako się iey zdało. Zważcie ten wymysł y ten wdzięczny fortyl miłosny. Słyszałem takoż o piękney y godney białey głowie, nadto paniey wielgiego dowcipu, uciesznego y wesołego obycia, która, daiąc sobie iednego dnia wciągać pończochy swemu pokoiowemu, spytała go, czy nie popadał przez to w chuć, pokuszenie a pożądliwość: przy tym rzekła y nazwała to słowo prosto z mostu. Pokoiowiec mnimaiąc, iż dobrze rzecze, ze czci, iaką miał dla niey, odpowiedział, że nie. Aż ta podniesła rękę y dała mu rzetelnie w gębę : "Ruszay - rzecze - nigdy mi iuż nie będziesz posługiwał; iesteś gamoń, niezguła y przepędzam cię z moich oczów!" Siła bywa dzisiay pokoiowców u panien, którzy nie są tak strzemięźliwi ubieraiąc y obuwaiąc swoie panie przy wstawaniu: bywaią też y niektórzy ze szlachty, którzy by się tak nie zbłaźnili widząc takowe smaki. Owo nie od dziś dopiro cenią we świecie piękność pięknych rąk y pięknych nóżek, bowiem to iest ied-ność; wżdy za czasu Rzymian czytamy, iż Lucyusz Witeliusz, ociec cysarza Witeliusza, goreiąc sielną miłością ku Massalinie y pragnąc przyść do łaski iey męża za tem pośrzednictwem, uprosił iednego dnia, iżby mu wyświadczyła tę cześć y pozwoliła iednego daru. Cysarzowa go spytała: "A co?" - "Oto, pani - rzekł - pozwólcie, abych iednego dnia rozzuł wam trzewiki." Massalina, która była pani barzo ludzka dla swoich poddanych, nie chciała mu odmawiać tey łaski; owo rozzuwszy ią zachował ieden trzewiczek y naszał go zawżdy na sobie miedzy koszulą a ciałem, całuiąc go nayczęściey iako mógł, ubóstwiaiąc tak cudną nóżkę swoiey paniey w iey trzewiczku, skoro nie mógł mieć do swoiey woley naturalney stopki ani iey wdzięczney nóżki. Owo znacie milorda z Angliey w Stu opowiastkach królowey Nawarry, który tak samo nosił rękawiczkę swoiey paniey na ziobrach y barzo się tym czuł bogaty. Znałem siła szlachty, którzy, za czym wdziali iedwabną pończochę, prosili swoie panie y władczynie, aby ich sprobowały y nosiły przed nimi iakie ośm abo dziesięć dni (trochę mniey abo trochę więcey), zasię potem naszali ie w barzo wielgiem poważaniu y zadowoleniu ducha y ciała. Znałem iednego pana we świecie, będącego raz na morzu z iedną barzo wielgą damą, z naypięknieyszych tego świata; któremu, iako że przeieżdżali przez iego kray, a zwłaszcza iż iey dworki słabowały od morza y barzo mało były sposobne, aby usługiwać swey paniey, przypadło mu to szczęście, iż musiał iey przypomagać przy wstawaniu y kładzeniu się w łoże; przedsię kładnąc ią y pomagaiąc wstać, obuwaiąc y rozzuwaiąc tak się w niey rozmiłował, iż mnimał stąd oszaleć, mimo iż była mu krewna: ile że, wierę, pokusa w tym iest barzo niezwyczayna y nie ma kogo tak obumarłego, iżby się nie poruszył. Czytamy o żenie Nerona, Poppei Sabinie, nawięcey mu ulubioney, która prócz tego, iż była nabarziey marnotrawna we wszytkim rodzaiu zbytków, ozdóbek, stroików, parad y przequintu w ubiorach, nosiła trzewiki y ciżemki cale ze złota. Ta osobność nie cytowała k'temu, aby ukrywać swoią stopkę abo nóżkę Neronowi, swemu rogatemu małżonkowi: nie on sam cieszył się tą lubością y tym zwrokiem, wżdy było siła inych takich. Mogła sobie przyzwolić na taką osobność dla siebie, skoro dawała okuwać kopyta koni ze swego zaprzęgu srebrnemi podkowami. Imćpan święty Hieronimus przygania barzo sielnie iedney paniey swego czasu, która nazbyt była troskliwa koło piękności swey nożki, w tych własnych słowach: "Swóy mały czarny bocik, dobrze obcisły i ślniący, zastawia iako przynętę młodzieńcom y wabi ich brzękiem swoich zapinek." Domyślcie się, iż to była iakowaś moda obucia, zwyczayna w owym czasie, która była nazbyt wydworna y mało przystoyna poczciwym białym głowam. Obuwanie takich botków iest ieszcze dziś w użyciu pomiedzy białemi głowami w Turcyiey, ba, u nawiętszych y naycnotliwszych. Słyszałem, iako rozprawiano o tym y czyniono zagadnienie, iaka nożka iest barziey pokuśliwa y przynętna, abo goła, abo odziana y obuta. Wielu sądzi, iż nie masz nic ponad samą przyrodę, kiedy iest dobrze uformowana, wedle wszelkiey doskonałości y wedle piękności, które wymienił ów Iszpan, iakom rzekł o nich poprzednio, y kiedy iest należycie biała, piękna y dobrze gładka, y pokazana w sposobną porę w nadobnem łóżeczku; bowiem inaczey, gdyby biała głowa chciała ią pokazować nagą w chodzie abo inaczey y z trzewiczkami na nogach, to chociaby była przystroiona nawspanialey w świecie, nigdy by iey nie nazwano barzo obyczayną ani wdzięczną, iako iną, która byłaby przystoynie odziana piękną pończoszką z ubarwionego iedwabiu abo też białey siateczki, iakie to wyrabiaią we Florencyey dla noszenia na czas lata, które widziałem, iako nosiły niegdy nasze panie, zanim iedwabne pończochy przyszły u nas w tak pospolite użycie; a przy tym trzeba, iżby była dobrze naciągnięta y wyprężona iako skóra na bębnie y przymocowana abo szpileczkami, abo inaczey, wedle chęci y mody białogłowskiey: potem zasię trzeba przystroić nogę pięknym białym trzewiczkiem abo ciżemką z czarnego axamitu lub inego koloru, abo wdzięcznym małym chodaczkiem, tak zgrabnie uczynionym, iż nie można więcey, iako widziałem takie u iedney barzo znaczney paniey we świecie, przednio uczynione y barzo lube. W czym równie trzeba baczyć na piękność nożki; bowiem ieśli iest przyduższa, iuż nie iest piękna; ieśli iest nazbyt drobna, daie złe mnimanie y osąd o swoiey damie, iako że powiedaią: "Mała noga, wielga p...a", co iest co nieco omierzłe: przedsię trzeba, aby była nieco pośrzednia, iako widziałem takich wiele, które budziły znaczne pokusy, a zwłaszcza kiedy ich panie wysuwały ie y ukazywały na poły spod kiecki, y ruszały niemi a podrygowały nieiakiemi małemi ruchami a potrząsaniami lasciwnemi, które były obute pięknym, małych chodaczkiem z krzyną koreczka y trzewiczkiem białym, zaszpicowanym, a nie rogatym z przodu, wżdy białe iest naypięknieysze. Przedsię owe małe chodaczki a trzewiczki są dla dużych a wyniosłych białych głów, nie zaś dla krótkich a kucowatych, noszących chodaki z zolami na dwie stopy wysokie: kiedy się ruszaią, tak się to widzi iakoby maczuga olbrzyma abo berło błazeńskie. Iney rzeczy równie winna się strzec biała głowa, iżby nie przekształcała swoiey płci a nie przebierała się za chłopca, bądź to dla maszkarów, bądź dla iney rzeczy: bowiem chociaby miała naycudnieyszą nogę we świecie, zda się niekształtowna, ile że trzeba, aby każda rzecz miała swoią własność a swoią przystoyność: owo zapieraiąc się swoiey płci, spoczwarzaią ze wszytkim swoią całą urodę y wdzięczność przyrodzoną. Oto czemu nie barzo iest przystoyna, iżby biała głowa czyniła z się chłopca, aby pokazać się barziey cudną, cheba że ieno przystroi się wdzięcznie w piękną czapeczkę z piórkiem, przyczepionym po gwelfsku abo po gibelińsku, lub też na przodku czoła, aby nie podawać się ani do iednych, ani do drugich, iako od niedawnego czasu nasze dzisieysze panie uczyniły tę modę: przedsię nie wszytkim to się dobrze przygodzi, trzeba mieć liczko misterne, osobno iakby k'temu stworzone, iako to widziano u naszey królowey Nawarry, która czyniła to tak dobrze, iż widząc ieno samą twarz po chłopczyńsku przystroioną nie można by osądzić, do iakiey by płci przynależała, czy ma coś z pięknego młodego chłopięcia, czy barzo cudney paniey, iako nią w rzeczy była. Wspominam owo iedną we świecie znaiomą mi, chcącą tamte naśladować w dwudziestu pięciu leciach y będąc nadto znaczney y wyniosłey postawy, cale mężczyźńskiey; owo ta,świżo przybywszy na dwór, mnimaiąc się być barzo foremną, poiawiła się iednego dnia na sali balowey; co się nie obyło bez wielgiego przygapiania y uszczypków, aż do samego króla,któren hnet wydał swóy osąd, bowiem w trefności rzeczenia prym dzierżył we swoim królestwie; owo rzekł, iż podobna była barzo kuglarce y mietełniczce abo, radniey rzekłszy, owym malowanym białym głowam, iakie naszaią nam z Flandryey y które stawia się przed kominkami szynków a karczem z niemiecką fletnią w gębie; za czym kazał iey powiedzieć, że ieśli poiawi się ieszcze w tym przebraniu a postaci, rozkaże iey, iżby przyniesła ze sobą fletnią, aby uraczyć muzyką y dać rozrywkę godney kompaniey. Tak owo z niey dworował, tyleż dla tego iż to przybranie barzo źle iey przystało, iako dla nienawiści, iaką miał dla iey męża. Oto dlaczego takowe przebierania nie przystoią dobrze wszytkim białym głowam; bowiem gdyby nawet owa królowa nawarska, która iest nayurodnieysza we świecie, chciała się inkszey przybrać w swoią czapeczkę, nie byłaby nigdy zdała się tak cudną, iako iest, y nie byłaby mogła: owo iakąż by zdołała wziąć postać cudnieyszą niźli własna, bowiem nie było cudnieyszych we świecie, od których by mogła co wziąć abo pożyczyć. Y gdyby chciała pokazać swoią nożkę (iako o tym słyszałem od niektórych z iey niewiast, iż była naymisternieysza y naykształtownieysza we świecie) inaczey niźli w przyrodzoney postaci abo też obutą schludnie popod pięknemi szaty, nie byłaby się zdała tak wdzięczną. Za czym trzeba iest, aby piękne białe głowy odsłaniały się a iawiły swoie cudności. W iedney xiędze iszpańskiey, zaintytułowaney El viage del principe , traktuiącey o podróży, iaką uczynił król Iszpaniey do swoich Nyderlandów za czasu cysarza Karła, swego oćca, czytałem, pomiedzy inemi przyięciami, takich zaznał od swoich możnych y bogatych miest, o teście królowey Węgrów w iey pięknem mieście Benie, skąd poszło zgoła przysłowie: "Mas brava que las fiestas de Bains." Miedzy inemi wspaniałościami było, iż podczas oblegania zamku, który zbudowano na złudę y oblegano niby fortycę (opisuię to kędy indziey), wyprawiła iednego dnia fest wspanialszy nad ine dla cysarza, swego miłego brata, królowey Eleonory, swoiey siestry, króla, swego siestrzeńca, y wszytkich panów, rycerzów y pań dworskich. Ku końcu festu ziawiła się pani w towarzystwie sześci nimf oreadek, ubranych starożytnym kriem po nimfieńsku y modą oney dziewicy myśliwey, wszytkich odzianych w materyą tkaną śrybłem y zielonem, y z półksiężycem na czele, całym okrytym diamentami, tak iż zdawały się naśladować blask księżyca : każda zasię niesła łuk y strzały w dłoni, y z barzo bogatym kołczanem przy boku; trzewiczki takoż były ze śrybney materiey, tak doskonale przylegaiące iak tylko możebna. Tak owo weszły do sali wiedąc swoie psy ze sobą; y przedłożyły cysarzowi y położyły mu na stole pasztety z wszelakiego rodzaiu źwirzyny, którą ubiły na łowach. Potem zasię przyszła Pales, bogini pastyrzów, z sześcią nimf leśnych ubranych ze wszytkim biało, w śrybną lamę y w takichże stroikach na głowie, cale okryte perłami; toż miały pończochy z podobney materiey z ciżemką białą: owe niesły wszelaki rodzay nabiału y postawiły go przed cysarzem. Potem, iako trzeci orszak, przybyła bogini Pomona ze swemi nimfami naiadami, które niesły ostatnie danie z owoców. A ta bogini była córką paniey Beatryxy Paceszyny, grebini antremonckiey, damy dworskiey królowej Leonory, która mogła mieć podczas na dziewięć lat. Ona to dzisiay iest panią admirałką Szatiiońską, którą admirał poiął w drugie stadło; która to dziweczka y bogini przyniesła ze swemi kompanionkami wszelakie rodzaie owoców, iakie podczas można było napotkać (bowiem było to w lecie), naypięknieysze y naywybornieysze, y podała ie cysarzowi z przemówką tak dorzeczną, tak piękną y wypowiedzianą tak wdzięcznie, iż ziednała sobie miłość y podziwienie cysarza y całey kompaniey, zważywszy iey młody wiek, tak iż odtąd przewidywano o niey, iż będzie tem, czem stała się dzisiay, cudną, roztropną, poczciwą, cnotliwą, bystrą y wielgiego dowcipu panią. Ubrana była podobnie po nimfieńsku iako ine, odziane w płótno śrybne y białe, z takiemiż pończochami y z głową przybraną mnogiemi kamieńmi; przedsię wszytkie były szmaragdy, aby przedstawić w części kolor owocu, iaki przynosiły; zasię oprócz daru owocu ochwiarowała cysarzowi y królowi Iszpaniey po gałązce triumphalney, całey pokrytey zieloną emalią, z gałązkami cale obwieszonemi wielkiemi perłami y kamieńmi, co było barzo bogate dla patrzenia y bezcenne; zasię królowey Leonorze wachlarz ze zwierzciadełkiem ukrytem we wnątrzu, cały ozdobiony kamieńmi znaczney ceny. Wierę, owa xiężniczka y królowa Węgrów okazała, iż była we wszytkim wspaniała pani y że rozumiała politykę równie dobrze iako rzemięsło woyenne; owo wedle tego, iako słyszałem, cysarz, iey brat, barzo czuł wielgie ukontentowanie y lubość z tego, iż miał tak zacną siostrę y godną iego. Owo można by mi przyganić, dlaczego uczyniłem takowy uskoczek w toku tey rozprawy. To aby powiedzieć, iż wszytkie one panny przedstawiaiące te osoby wybrano y wzięto z naypięknieyszych pomiędzy wszytkiemi dworkami królowych Francyey y Węgrów, y pani Lotaryngskiey,które były Francuzki, Włoszki, Flamandki, Niemkinie y Lotarynki; pomiędzy któremi nie zbywało na piękności, a Bóg wie, iak królowa Węgrów troskliwa była w tym, aby wybrać naypięknieysze y naywdzięcznieyszey postaci. Pani Fonten-Szalandrzyna, żyiąca ieszcze, umiałaby o tem dobrze opowiedzieć, która była podczas dworką królowey Leonory, y z nayurodziwszych; nazywano ią takoż Piękną Torsią y ona mi to szyroko rozpowiedziała. To iest pewna, co wiem od niey y od inych, iż panowie, szlachta a rycerze onego dworu mieli swą radość, aby patrzyć a poglądać na piękne nóżki, łydki a wdzięczne małe stopki tych pań; bowiem przy onem nimfieńskim odzieniu były kusiutko ubrane y mogły przedstawić barzo cudny widok, barziey niż swoich pięknych liczek, które można było oglądać co dnia, ich wdzięcznych nożek zasię nie. Z czego niektórzy sielniey rozgorzeli ku nim z okazania y widoku onych pięknych nożek niżeli od ich pięknych twarzy; ile że ponad pięknemi kolumienkami bywaią zazwyczay piękne fryzy a karnisze, piękne architrawy, bogate kapitele, pięknie szlifowane y rzeźbione. Owo muszę ieszcze uczynić iedno odbieżenie y wygodzić sobie k'woley, skoro mówimy o takowych złudach y widowiskach. Gdy te wdzięczne festy odprawowały się w Nyderlandach, a zwłaszcza w Ben, na przyięcie króla Iszpaniey, iakoby w tym samym czasie odbył się wiazd króla Hendryka, wracaiącego z odwiedzin swego kraiu piemonckiego y swoich fortyc do Lyonu, który to wiazd był, wierę, z naypięknieyszych y nabarziey triumphalnych, iako słyszałem od godnych pań y szlachty dworskiey, temu przytomney. Owo ieśli ta złuda y to przedstawienie Dyiany y iey łowów nalazło poklask w onym królewskim festynie królowey ungarskiey, w Lyonie zasię wyobrażono iną y lepiey naśladowaną; bowiem na swoiey drodze król napotkał wielgi obelisek starożytney mody, zasię po prawicy swoiey uźrzał znowuż tak samo, kole gościńca, ogrodzoną łąkę, z murem nieco ponad sześć stóp wysokości, zasię ta łąka była tak samo wysoko podniesiona nad ziemią; która była misternie zasadzona drzewami pośrzedniey grubości, z gęstymi gaikami pomiędzy owemi y z barzo wielą inych małych drzewek, iak również siłą drzew owocowych. A w tym małym lasie igrało wiele małych ieleniów, całkie żywych, wiele saren, łaniów, przedsię obłaskawionych. Podczas usłyszał Iego Królewska Mość dzwoniące trąby a rogi; y hnet uźrzał poprzez ów lasek idącą Dyanę, iakoby spieszącą na łowy ze swemi kompanionkami y dziwkami leśnemi. Ta trzymała w dłoni bogaty łuk turecki, z kołczanem wiszącym u boku, przystroiona w szaty nimfieńskie, wedle mody, iaką starożytność nam ieszcze zachowała; ciało iey było odziane w kaftan z sześcioma wielgiemi, okrągłemi fałdami z czarno-złotey materiey, obsiany śrybnemi gwiazdami; rękawy y reszta z karmazynowego hatłasu ze złotą obszewką. Podkasana była do pół łydki, odsłaniając piękną nóżkę y łydkę, y trzewiczki, starożytną modą kraiane z karmazynowego hatłasu, okryte aftem z pereł; włosy iey byty zaplecione grubemi postronkami bogatych pereł, z mnogimi kamieńmi y klenoty znaczney ceny; zasię ponad czołem mały półksiężyc śrybrny, błyszczący od małych, drobnych dyamentów: bowiem złoto nie byłoby tak sposobne y przedstawiaiące tak dobrze naturalny księżyc, który iest iasny y srebrzysty.Towarzyszki iey były przystroione rozmaitym rodzaiem odzienia y tafty przetykaney złotem,tak pełnym, iako y próżnym aftem, wszytko starożytnym kroiem y w wielu inych kolorach starożytney mody, mieszanych tak dla osobności swoiey, iako y dla wesołości; pończochy y trzewiczki z hatłasu, głowa ozdobiona takoż po nimfieńsku, z mnogością pereł a kamieni.Niektóre prowadziły ogary, charty, małe iszpańskie pieski y ine psy na smyczy uplecioney z postronków z czarnego y białego iedwabiu: kolorów, iakie król nosił z miłości dla iedney paniey imieniem Dyiany, którą miłował: ine zasię towarzyszyły y popędzały goniące psy,które czyniły wielgi hałas. Ine niesły małe spisy z brazylskiego drzewa, o złoconem żeleżcu z małymi y wdzięcznymi wiszącemi kutasami z iedwabiu białego y czarnego; zasię rogi a trąby, obkładane złotem y śrybłem, uwieszone były na szarfach za sznury ze śrybrney nici y czarnego iedwabiu. Skoro uźrzano króla, wraz wyszedł z lasku lew, który był obłaskawiony y z dawna do tego układany, y rzucił się do stóp rzeczoney boginki łasząc się, która widząc go tak łaskawym a oswoionym wzięła go na gruby sznur ze śrybła a czarnego iedwabiu y hnet przywiędła go przed króla; y zbliżaiąc się z onym lwem aż do kraia muru oney łączki, przyległey do gościńca, y na ieden krok przed Iego Królewską Mością, ochfiarowała iey tego lwa w iakiey dziesięći rymów, iako ie składano w owym czasie, przedsię nie nazbyt chropawych a źle brzmiących; y w tych rymiech, które wypowiedziała barzo uciesznie, pod postacią onego łaskawego a oswoionego lwa ochfiarowała mu miasto Lyon, cale łagodne, wdzięczne a powolne iego rozkazowaniom a prawom. To uczyniwszy y powiedziawszy barzo wdzięcznie, Dyiana y wszytkie iey kompanionki uczyniły przed królem pokorny ukłon; który, napatrzywszy się im y pozdrowiwszy barzo życzliwie, ukazuiąc, iż barzo do serca mu przypadły ich łowy, y dziękuiąc im z szczyrego serca, pożegnał się z niemi y kroczył daley drogą swoiego wiazdu. Owo zważcie, iż ta Dyiana y wszytkie iey wdzięczne kompanionki były naypokaźnieysze y naypięknieysze niewiasty, wdowy a panny lyońskie, gdzie, wierę, nie zbywa na takich, y które odegrały swoią złudę tak dobrze y tak pięknym kształtem, iż co nawięcey xiążąt, panów, szlachty y dworzan było tem barzo oślnionych. Możecie odgadnąć, czy mieli przyczynę po temu. Pani xiężna Walentyńska, zwana też Dyiana Połtirską, którey król się wysługiwał y w imię którey te łowy się sprawowały, nie mniey była rada y barzo za to pokochała przez całe życie miasto Lyon; owo była iego somsiadą, iako iż xsięstwo walentyńskie leży tuż wpodle. Owo skoro mówimy o rozkoszy, iaka płynie z widoku pięknej nożki, trzeba mnimać, iako to słyszałem, iż nie tylko król, ba wszytcy galantowie dworscy zażyli niezwykłey rozkoszy patrząc a pozieraiąc na one nożęta pięknych nimf, tak swowolnie przystroione y podkasane, iż dawały tyleż abo y więcey pokusy, aby wstąpić na drugie piątro, ile podziwienia y przyczyn do pochwały za tak wdzięczne wymyślenie. Aby więc poniechać naszey digressiey y powrócić do miesca, z któregom wyszedł, rzeknę, iż widywaliśmy na naszych dworzech barzo wdzięczne balety, wydawane przez nasze królowe, a zwłaszcza królowę matkę; przedsię zwyczaynie my dworzanie rzucaliśmy nasze zwroki na nożki y stopki białych głów, które ie przedstawiały, y naydowaliśmy ponad wszytko ine barzo wielgą rozkosz widząc, iak noszą wdzięcznie swoie nożki, y przebierayą, y wytrząsała stopkami tak miluchno, iak tylko możebna: bowiem spódniczki a suknie miały wiele krótsze niż zwyczaynie, przedsię nie tak całkiem po nimfieńsku ani tak wysoko podkasane, ile by się godziło y iakoby się pragnęło. Mimo to oczy nasze uniżały się co nieco, a zwłaszcza kiedy tańczono woltę, która podwiewaiąc suknię zawżdy ukazowała coś przyiemnego dla zwroku, z czego nieiednych widziałem, którzy popadli w zgubę y oczarowali się od tego widoku. One cudne panie ze Sieny na początku zbuntowania się ich miesta y republiki zawiązały się w trzy gromady nayurodnieyszych y nawiętszych pań, iakie być mogły. Każda gromada dochodziła tysiąca, których było przeto razem trzy tysiące; iedna przybrana w taftę fiołkową, drugie w białą, ine w karmazynową, wszytkie przybrane po nimfieńsku barzo kusym strychem, tak iż w całey pełni ukazowały piękną nożkę y piękną łydkę; y czyniły tak swoie przedstawienia po mieście przed wszytkimi, a zwłaszcza przed panem kardynałem z Ferrary y panem Termem, namiestnikami naszego króla Hendryka; wszytkie rezolutki y obiecuiące dać garło za rzeczpospolitą y za Francyią, y wszybkie gotowe przyłożyć ręki do fortyfikowania miasta, iako iuż niesły k'temu faszyny na ramieniu; co wprawiło każdego w zachwycenie nad niemi. Pomieszczę tę opowieść gdzie indziey, tam gdzie powiedam o białych głowach wielgiego serca; bowiem tycze ona iednego z naypięknieyszych uczynków, iaki się obiawił kiedy miedzy dwornemi paniami. Tutay poprzestanę na powiedzeniu, co słyszałem od wielu ze szlachty y rycerstwa, tak francuskich, iako y inych, iak również od niektórych z miesta, iż nigdy we świecie nie widziano nic cudnieyszego, z przyczyny iż były to wszytko znamienite panie y pirwsze obywatelki rzeczonego miesta, iedne cudnieysze nad drugie, iako wiadomo, iż w tym mieście nie zbywa na piękności pomiędzy białemi głowami, owszem iest tam barzo pospolita. Przedsię ieśli cudna było widzieć ich wdzięczne lica, owo równie było smaczne uźrzeć a dziwować się ich wdzięcznym nóżkom a łydeczkom, w nadobnych botkach a pończoszkach dobrze obciągniętych a dopasowanych, iako umieią to dobrze przyrządzić, a równie ponieważ dały sobie uszyć sukienki barzo przykuse, modą nimfieńską, iżby mogły lekcey stąpać; co mogło pokusić a rozgrzać nabarziey oziębłych a nieżywych; co zasię sprawiało takoż wiele rozkoszy patrzącym, iż iako lica zawżdy były podane dla zwroku y mogły być oglądane, przedsię owe wdzięczne nóżki a łydeczki nie; y nie bez kozery wymyślono ów sposób odziewania się nimfieńską modą: bowiem ona daie siła smacznych aspektów a wdzięcznych pozierków; bowiem taka przykusa kiecka iest ieszcze rozcięta po bokach, iako widuiemy ie ieszcze na owych pięknych starożytnościach Rzymu, co przymnaża ieszcze lasciwności temu widoku. Owo dzisiay ieszcze na czym się spiera powabność niewiast a dziewcząt na wyspie Chio? Wierę, na ich piękności a ich ponętach, przedsię także na ich przequintnych sposobach odziewania się, a nad ine na sukniach barzo przykusych, które odsłaniaią całkowicie ich piękne nożki y piękne łydeczki, y stopki misterne y dobrze obute. Ku czemu przypomina mi się, iż raz na dworze iedna pani barzo piękney y bogatey postawy pozierała na wspaniały y cudny dywan myśliwski, na którym Dyiana y cała gromada iey panien myśliwych były barzo uciesznie przedstawione y wszytkie spod ubrania ukazowały swoie wdzięczne stopki y wdzięczne nożki; owo ta pani miała przy sobie iedną ze swoich kompanionek, barzo kusey y nikczemney postawy, która równie z nią zabawiała się pozieraniem na ów dywan; tey rzekła: "Ha! ty mała, gdybychmy się wszytkie odziewały tym strychem, straciłabyś na tym y niewiele byś miała korzyści, bowiem twoie wielgie szczudła by się zdradziły; y nigdy byś nie miała tyle gracyey w twoim chodzie ani też ukazuiąc swoią nożkę, iako my, maiące postawę znaczną a wyniosłą; przedsię trzeba by ci było kryć się oczom ludzkim y zgoła nie poiawiać. Podziękuyże tedy modzie tegoczesney y długim szatom, iakie nosimy, które ci sprzyiaią wieldze y pokrywaią nogi tak zgrabnie, iż zdaią się z twoiemi wielgiemi y wysokiemi chodakami na stopę wysokości snadniey maczugą niż nogą; bowiem kto by nie miał czem się bić, potrzebowałby ieno uciąć ci nogę y wziąć ią za koniec ze strony twoiey nogi w pończosze y uczepioney do twoich chodaków; można by siła ludu pobić." Owa pani miała wiele przyczyny rzec takie słowa, bowiem naypięknieysza nożka we świecie ieśli iest osadzona na tych wielgich szczudliskach, traci ze wszytkim na swoiey piękności, ile że to wielgie kopyto przysparza iey zbyt srogiey niekształtności; bowiem ieśli stopa nie trzyma pary z nogą co do pięknego obucia y wdzięczney formy, całość nic nie iest warta. Dlatego one białe głowy, które bierą one wielgie y ciężkie szczudła, mnimaią upiększyć a podnieść swoią postawę y przez to więcey budzić miłości a podziwienia; przedsię z drugiey strony zubożaią swoią piękną nóżkę a piękną łydeczkę, co warte iest tyleż, wierę, w swoiem pięknem przyrodzeniu co postawa wielga a poczwarna. Takoż w dawnych czasiech piękna nożka mieściła w sobie takową lascywią, iż siła pań rzymiańskich skromnych a cnotliwych, a przynamniey, które chciały się podać za takie, y ieszcze dziś wiele inszych we Włoszech, idąc wzorem dawnego czasu barzo wydwarzaią się z tym, iżby ie miały ukazować światu tak iako oblicza y kryią ie pod przestronnemi sukniami nabarziey iak mogą, iżby ich nie było widać; y prowadzą ie w swoiem chodzie tak statecznie, kryiomo a pomiarkowanie, iż nigdy nie wychyli się poza suknię. To iest dobrze dla tych, które są zatwardziałe w surowości lub iey udaniu y które nie chcą zgoła przywodzić na pokuszenie; przedsię ia mnimam, iż gdyby miały wolność, uczyniłyby paradę y ze stopki, y z nożki, y z iney ieszcze rzeczy; y także, iż chcą okazać swoim mężom przez nieiaką hipokryzią y ten suminenny skrupuł, iż są damy cnotliwe; wey zdaię się na to, iako iest w rzeczy. Wiem iednego szlachcica, barzo grzecznego a poczciwego, który, bawiąc w Remsie na sakrach ostatniego króla, uźrzał piękną nóżkę odzianą w pończochę z białego iedwabiu, przynależną do znaczney y piękney paniey wdowy, będącey wyniosłey postawy; otóż uźrzawszy ią poprzez rusztowania, iakie czynią dla białych głów, iżby mogły przypatrować się sakrom, rozgorzał ku niey tak sielnie, iż mnimał, że przydzie mu w obłąd popaść z miłości: owo czego nie mogło sprawić cudne oblicze, to uczyniła piękna nożka a piękna łydeczka: bo też owa pani zasługiwała barzo wszytkimi swoiemi pięknemi cząsteczkami, aby przyprawić o śmierzć godnego szlachcica. Znałem wielu inych także podobnego przyrodzenia. Tyle iest tedy, aby zakończyć, iako słyszałem tę maxymę od wielu bywałych dworzanów, moich towarzyszy, iż widok piękney nóżki a piękney stopki iest barzo nieprzezpieczny, aby chutliwe oczy uwieść ku miłości, y dziw mi, iż wielu dobrych pisarzów, tak z naszych poetów, iako z inych, nie spisało ich pochwał, iako byli uczynili naprzeciw inym częściom ciała. Co do mnie, pisałbych ieszcze więcey, przedsię obawiałbych się, gdybych nadto wysławiał te cząstki ciała, aby mi nie zarzucono, iż zgoła nie troskam się o ine y także iż trzeba mi pisać o inych materyiach y nie Iza mi iest zatrzymywać się nadto przy iedney. Dlatego też czynię koniec, rzekąc to małe słówko: Na Boga, moie panie, nie bądźcie tak chciwe, aby chcieć podwyższać wasze postawy y odmieniać waszą przyrodę, iżbyście niechały troski o piękność waszych nóżek, maiąc ie ładne, przynamniey niektóre z was; przedsię niszczycie ich ponętę przez te wielgie szczudła y obcaski. Wierę, że wam ich trzeba; wszelako zażywaiąc ich tak nieumiarkowanie, więcey się podaiecie światu w obrzydzenie, niżeli o tem same rozumiecie. A teraz niechay wychwala, kto zechce, ine piękności białogłowskie, iako czyniło to siła poetów; przedsię cudna nóżka, łydeczka dobrze utoczona y wdzięczna stopeczka maią wielgą łaskę a moc w cysarstwie miłości.